Birthday gift
by LH-Teller9999
Summary: Sam Sharp an Luna Loud wife asked Luna brother about help in making very special gift for her lover.
1. Can i ask you about something

"It was lazy afternoon in a Royal wood. sixteen years old Lincoln Loud was spending time playing in video game when all his family was out of the. his three older sisters left home few years ago, lola was on cheerleader training, lana working in workshop, lynn had match, luan was on comedy show ,lisa on conferention , Lucy was on poetry club meting and their parents and lilly was on birthday. He had all house for himself and he was plannig spend this day ending new game. So when he hearded knock in door, a bit angry pause the game, and he went to open When he did it with a suprise he saw Sam an Luna wife. - Sam ? what are you doing here.  
-Well dude i was on a shoping and because i need to talk with you, i was thinking that i check if you are in home. Can i go in?  
\- Sure - Lincoln agreed  
Is someone else here?  
\- Only us, do you want a drink something?  
\- Sure  
\- ok sit down, I bring something. Lincoln said going to went into and she looked around  
\- Wow it's "death masacre III" best game ever?! - She said when he looked on Tv screen.  
\- Yep - Lincoln replided wenting inside with two glass of juice  
\- Can we play? -Sam asking.  
-'Wow Sam i didn't think that you like video games but sure -Lincoln said giving her glass.  
\- It hurt bro. - Sam said facetiously-that i ' m rocker doesn't mean I don't like other things.  
Sorry - He said  
\- No negative feeling here dude. - Sam said siting next to him. Lincoln turned on the game and they started playing. A few moment later lincoln suddenly asked:  
Hey Sam what with Luna? She looked sad when i saw her last time  
\- Yep i noticed it too. - Sam stated. Lincoln looked at Sam with confused and said:  
I was thinking that after become Mick Swagger guitar player she will be very happy  
\- Well be a rock wasn't her only dream. - Sam said winning next game. Next she added - She want little rocker but because of obviously reason it's imposible. - you can always adopt child? - Sam slowly shaked his head saying: - Luna wants child with our genes/span/p  
-Maybe Lisa can help- lincoln suggested  
\- faster I will start liking K-pop than let her touch one of us`  
\- Yep it was bad idea. - At same moment an girl won next game and Lincoln with suprise said:  
\- Wow you are good.- Sam only smiled and replied. Next he suggested/span/p  
\- Maybe i show you a few move/span/p  
\- Sure- He said shruging one's shoulders. Sam sat behind him and put hands. Next he started showing him a moves. Lincoln smelled her mint shampon and her blond hair touch his face. However he ignored it and focused on a game  
\- Lincoln you are big and smart boy.- Sam broken a silence.  
\- That's why sister calling me man with plan.- He joked.  
\- So why you didn't think about thrid option?  
\- You mean Luna and your child? Well only way would be semen donor... - Lincoln wanted to said something more but Sam interupted him  
\- Probably you knows thatspan Luna birthday will be in less than -Yep. Why you asking- Lincoln asked ignored fact that Sam totally changed a topic.  
-Well its why i came here. Can you help me make a gift for my Rocky baby. - Sam asked.  
\- I don't know. My sisters would be more helpful- At the same moment Sam smilled and stated.  
\- I think that you will be better.  
I' m not sure.  
\- Do you Remember about what we talking a few moments ago?  
\- Yep. That Luna wants baby...- At this moment Lincoln understood everything: Sam told him that luna wants to have a child , Luna birthday will be in ten moth and Sam want his help in making birthday gift. Lincoln looked at Sam - Sam do you suggest that you want to made a child with me- He was looking for signs of joking at her face, but she looked seriously  
-Yep bro.- She said  
\- I can't i do that i will have to asking Cliff about few lifes - Sam laughed Next he started rubish his chest.  
\- I understand it could be terrible towards Luna and probably sisters will be mad. But can i ask you about something- Lincoln nodded. Sam asked - Do you love me. No and I love only Luna. So it would be only sex without any love. - Lincoln still wasn't sure. Sam noticed it -What more i think that Luna will be not mad.  
\- How can you be so sure.  
\- He is my wife i know her good. So what bro do we do litlle Rocker- Sam said  
\- But why i?- Lincoln asked/  
\- Well Luna wants child with Loud and Sharp genes and your father is too dude are you agree? Lincoln, deeping in his mind, tapped his chin. Finally he said  
\- Ok for Luna.  
\- So your room or mine?- Sam asked very happy/  
"- Sam. I know that you are very excited but not today.- Sam looked at him confused. Lincoln didn't wait on her ask and explained  
Hiding pregnancy is very difficult and my sisters are very busybodies  
\- You wanna told them?- Sam asked and Lincoln confirmed.  
-They will meet thurth sooner or later. Better if I say them  
-Well so call me when you will know their opinion.- Sam said, next she looked at him  
-So bro what you wanna do, now?


	2. Sisters opinion

The same afternoon Lincoln call all his sisters to Luna's old room. Lola in a pink t-shirt and white shorts sat on the bed next to Lana in a green jacket and denim dungarees. Lynn Jr in sweatshirt and shorts sat on the floor with Lucy in a black hoodie and black dress Lisa in green sweater and grey pants sat on the chair. Luan in wide pants and white shirt with yellow polka dots sat on desk waving her legs. Lynn as first took a voice

\- Ok so what was so important?

\- Sam was here and she asked me about help with making a birthday gift for and i don't know if i can do that.- His sisters look at him confused

\- I don't fully understand your what is problem brother- Lisa said

\- Sam wants to fulfill Luna's second-biggest dream.- Lincoln explained pulling the phone out of pocket and choosing somebody number.- In the meantime

\- So what, Luna wants a moon or something else?- Luan joked. Everyone moaned in annoyance

\- No she want a child- Lincoln stayed a bit overstrung. For a few moments everyone was sitting quietly and next, he started to laugh.

\- Omg, it was good. - Lola said

\- Yeah it was nice Joke for a few moments I really believe you- Luan add

\- Lincoln didn't Joked- suddenly someone said. Everybody looked at Lincoln phone and Lana asked

\- Sam?

\- Yep, dude, in person. Anyway Lincoln is serious and me too I really want to give Luna our own little rocker.- Again everybody was confused. Finally, after a few second Lisa replied:

\- Ok, I think that I'm talking in name of everybody... Why Lincoln?

\- Luna wants a child with our genes.

\- I could do that It would be an interesting challenge for my intelligence Luna wife unit.- Lisa said.

\- Sorry dude but no. I don't trust you enough.

\- I understand.- After this Lincoln asked

\- So what you think?- Everybody looked at him.

\- Linky beauty woman literally asked you about sex and you ask us?What' s wrong with you.- Lynn asked

\- Do You think that your rock isn't good- Luan joked. Lincoln shook his head with irritation

\- She is Luna wife and I was afraid that you...- Lola ended

\- Will be mad that's why you prefer asked us first Are we good with that?- Lincoln confirmed. Everyone looked at each other. Finally, Lynn shrugged and stated

-It's weird, but personally I don't have a problem with that. You know if it doesn't hurt me it's not business.-

-I hear about a worse way to lose a Virginity..- Luan joked

\- * Sigh *-Tormented soul unable to fulfill his dream and a man wanting to help her. That's cute- Lucy stated

\- It's even romantic. Luna's princess, and want the little prince and need a knight for it.

\- I was thinking that you are too old on princess and other sweet shit=- Lana stated, Lola snorted and stated

\- Maybe but you are too old on your stupid worms.

\- Oh yeah, Princess- Lana said aggressively.

\- Yeah, mud girl- Lona replied. Lincoln must stop them before the next fight

\- Girls calm down!- He screams. Both girls looked at him and Lana said:

\- If you need my opinion I accept. If Sam believes that you are worthy I believe her.

\- Older brother unit, personality I'm over stupid emotion but because Luna is my sister and I don't like it when she is sad I accept this.

\- Thank's Girls- Lincoln said- Now only hope if Luna will be good with it.

\- She will be don't worry bro

\- Yeah Sam choose well

\- Her mouth will be like crescent moon

\- Ok Sam you heared everything where and when do you wanna meet?

\- Maybe tomorrow at my apartment. At five o'clock will be good?

-Ok, I will be. Goodbye and let it rock

\- Let's it rock bro- After this everybody said goodbye to Sam and Lincoln ended the conversation. He wanted to get out but he stopped indoor and said

\- Oh, I almost forgot. Can you help me hide it?

\- No problem.

\- I can think of something, older brother unit.

\- we will hide you- twins agreed

\- Thanks guys.


	3. Making a gift

It was approaching five in the afternoon when Sam playing the guitar heard the bell ring. She stopped playing and went open the door. As she thought it was Lincoln:

\- Hey Sam.- He said getting in.

\- Sub dude, are you ready?- Sam asked closing door and trying kiss him. However Lincoln blocked his mouth with hand.

\- I don't think it's good idea.- She said. Sam raised an eybow and asked

\- What dude you never kiss a girl. Come on i will teach you.- Lincoln laughed nervously.

\- It's not like that Ok maybe but not only. - At the same moment sam put her arms on his shoulder and asked

\- So what's wrong

\- I think that it's only for couples. Specially with tongue.-

\- Oh i understood. - After this Sam kiss his cheek and asked

\- So what you want? You know it's my first time.- She smilled

\- So there are two of us.

\- Well first we should go to bedroom. Next we will rock our bodies- Sam suggested. LIncoln nodded next he add

\- Can we use a guest bedroom?- Sam agreed. Next she go to her bedroom. Sam closed the door and asked:

\- So undress you, will you do it yourself?

-Sam took off Lincoln's shirt and looked at him biting her lip. She looked at his eyes and asked him:

\- So what you want to do.- Sam asked grabbed Lincoln crotch. A boys sigh

\- Maybe a little handjob on the warm up?- he suggested, feeling erection in pants. Sam unzipped Lincoln's pants which falled to the floor. A girl looked at his panties and clear erection.

\- Are you ready dude.- She asked grabbing his panties ready to opened it. Lincoln nooded agreed. At the same moment Sam put out cock from Lincoln pants and she opened eyes in shock

\- Are you sure I'm first. Well girls will be jelous.- Next she pushed him on the bed and she took off her shirt, showing that she hadn't a bra. Sam shaked a chest and Lincoln's eyes followed her generously gifted chest.

\- What's you think bro.- Sam asked seductively.

\- That' Luna have fucking luck.- Sam giggled and she approached Lincoln. Now her boobs were close to his face.

\- Do you wanna touch or maybe something more.- Lincoln hesitantly grabbed her breast. Sam sighed when Lincoln started to rub her nipple with his thumb. She sat on he crotch and started rub against lincoln bonner. She grabbed his erection and started massaging it. At the same time Lincoln still licking his left breast and playing with right.

\- You are pretty good. - Sam stated stroking his hair. Next she add- Is something what you wanna try? - Lincoln stopped licking her breats and stated.

\- I wanna put cock between this two pretties.- He stated. Sam just smilled and replied

\- You don't even know how many dudes tell me that.- Next she stopped rubbing against his erection and slowly kneel between his legs. Sam grabbed her boobs and she was grabbing Lincoln dick between it. An cock literally dissapeared between it and Sam started moving her boobs up and down. It didn't take a lot of time when Lincoln started moaning saying Sam name.

\- I see that's you like it.- At the same moment sam stopped rubbing Lincoln cock and she started shaking her body hiting Lncoln's dick with her boobs.

\- Yup. I always dreamed about it. By the way is something what you dream about. - Lincoln was saing between moan what's ended with one long moan. However before Lincoln end Sam stopped and say.

\- Well with Luna we are using toys but i always wondering how it taste. - She wasn't waiting on the reply she took Lincoln cock in hand and started making handjob. After a few seconds of uncertainty, she touch it with a tip of langue. It didn't taste bad. Sam confident lick a dick from base to stame. Next she started licking cock like it was a ice cream. And Lincoln expression was showing her that she was doing it well. Sam stopped licking but she still was making handjob and she stated

\- I think i'm doing good job here. - Next she again licked cock head and slowly took an dick into mouth. She slowly was moving head up and down taking dick deeper and deeper. Luckly Luna had been liking long toys so Sam was used to and didn't have a gag reflex. What's more she was liking new tastes in her mouth. She started moving head faster even stopped using this she grabbed lincoln hips and took his dick deeper, into her throat. She was so absorbed in what she did that she didn't hear Lincoln warn " Sam I'm cumming" Next what she felt was ejaculation and a stream of semen hitting her throat. It didn't taste so good Like pussy juice, despite this she swallowed. Lincoln looked at her with a sense of guilty and said:

\- Sorry i should save it at the main event- Sam shruged one's shoulders

\- Don't worry dude. Still we can do this.- Next she stood up and grabbed hems of pant. She wanted to take them off. However Lincoln stopped her

\- Let me do this. - Next he took off Sam's panties and for a few second he admired her pussy. He grabbed Sam hips and he pulled her closer sniffirng her pussy. Next he touch it with a tongue making long messy lick. Sam sighed

-Lincoln, what are you doing?- Lincoln stopped and he looked at Sam

\- I repay you. - Next he back to what he was doing. Sam could say that maybe he need practice but he was doing it well. Her moans and small tips like " Right here" or " Faster" only confirmed her thinks. So it wasn't suprise when Sam in one long moan cuming and she spraying Lincoln face with pussy juice. After this She blinks his eyes to restore visual acuity and she asked:

\- Peaches? - Lincoln only smiling. Sam, seeing confirmation of her words, also smiled .

\- I think it's time put this sausage in the bun.- Lincoln nodded. At the same moment Sam grabbed Lincoln dick and she led it to the entry of the womb. In next second she sat on him finally put it inside. Sam gasped, feeling chills of pleasure and she started moving her body up and down. At first slowly, but with time she increasing the pace. She started moaning and saying dirty declarations of pleasure louder and louder when Lincoln started playing with her boobs. His fingers caressed nipples sending a waves of pleasure to the mind of Sam whose face indicated that he was approaching to cloud number nine She had to bite the bottom lip to don't moan to loud. At the some moment Lincoln palms started caressing her body, brushing her sides, ribs and stomach.

\- Sam i'm will cuming

\- Me too bro.- Sam trying say between moans and she buried her face in Lincoln's collarbone to suppress the scream. At next second Lincoln seed filled her and her orgasm hit 's body shuddered because of pleasure And she slowly felt of lincoln a bite tired because of pleasure

\- Wow. You must be successful with the girls- Sam said faintly.- It was literally amazing

\- You will believe me that you are my first.- Sam smilled faintly and said

\- Well dude nice to be your first. But what with this charming Latin.- She asked stood up from Lincoln dick. A few drop of seed dripped on the rug

\- Old and not nice story.- Lincoln said, showing that he didn't wanna taling about it.

\- What ever happened she is idiot and she don't know what she lost-Sam words cheered up Lincoln. He looked at her and asked her

\- What is your favourite possition with Luna?- Sam looked at him surprise and Lincoln quickly explain.- I think that we should made a few rounds to be sure that you will be pregnant. And you made so much for me today that's I wat retun the favor.

\- Well I like dogy style - Sam said lying on the bed and sticking out her ass. Lincolnc stood behind Sam, he grabbed his dick and again put it into her pussy. Next she grabbed her hips and started push hitting in her body. Waves of pleasure again hit Sam and she started returing on the cloud number nine. She snuggled face into pilllow suppressing the louder screams because Lincoln started hitting her womb showing her new dimmension of pleasure. After few minutes they had common orgasm and Lincoln seed filled her. When Lincoln put out his dick Sam fell on the back She spread her legs and open her pussy with two fingers encouraging him to next round. Lincoln who at the momment also was on cloud number nine didn't need any more . He put cock in Sam pussy grabbed her ankles and started rythmical pushing. After a few minjute they were totally sweaty and breathless but they didn't care. Lincoln hugged Sam caressing her body and Sam hugged Lincoln's digging her nails into his back. They got next orgasm and then was sure that Sam should be pregnant. Lincoln put out his dick and tired fell on the bed next to Sam . She leaned on her elbow and looked at Lincoln with menacing face

\- Bro. What the hell have you done?- Lincoln looked at her confused and Sam ended a joke- I always was thinking that im lesbian but now i need think about it.- They bouth started laughing, When they ended Sam hugged Lincoln and say

\- Thanks for everything. I know it wasn't easy

\- Everything for Luna and it was good time. I didn't regret- Sam smilled and kissed Lincoln cheek

\- Same here- She say.- I even regret that this is the last time. But I have a great girlfriend and that's all that matters. However Lincoln couldn't heard it because he fell asleep totally tired. Sam looked at him with smilled and covered him with a blanket


	4. Epilogue: Giving a gift

The next nine months weren't easy. Hiding pregnant was hard, Luna was on tour and she didn't return by for the next nine months. However even with this and help of seven sisters, Lincoln was sure that only miracle saved their secret. Of course, when Sam started giving birth, Hospital wasn't an option and Lisa had to take delivery. Bigger problem was when Luna return and they still had six days to her Birthday. Luckily again Lisa saved a day offered her secret lab as temporary place for a child. And finally this day come

As another birthday in the Loud family, Luna's birthday was making in the old Home. Everything was steeped in Rock style from music to decorations. Three sisters returned to the home. Lori in blue dress and with two children, Leni with new boyfriend and Luna lonely. Yeah, Sam had something important to do before she could come. That's why Luna in purple short dress and leather jacket waiting on her Girlfriend drinking a beer. Suddenly she heard a knocked and she ran open a door. As expected it was Sam, her girlfriend wore blue dress, black shirt, and a pair of jeans jacket. She looked beautiful but .luna immediately saw the child she was holding in her arms. She looked fondly on a babe and asked

\- Aww, what's this little sweety. Could I hold?- Sam smiled and gave her Babe.- At the same moment, Luna noticed that child was the only thing that Sam bring. She rose an eyebrow and asked her Samurai

\- Sam where is your gift?

\- Well in your hands.- Sam looked suggestively at the child wrapped in a purple-blue blanket. Luna did it too and asked

\- It's your gift. Did you adopted him ?- Luna asked confused and a bit angry. She clearly told me that she don't wanna adopted child.

\- Maybe you sit down it is long story.- Sam suggested, Luna still holding a babe and rocked him back to home and sit on the sofa. New child was immediately spotted and caused great confusion. the oldest girls wanted to hold the baby, children wanna play, touching and hug a babe and parents were interested who is him. At some moment she let Leni take care of the baby. When Leni play with the baby she looked at Sam and said:

\- Ok, I'm ears- She noticed that Lincoln and her sister were around Sam.

\- So, Luna, you remember how you said to me that you are sad because you couldn't have an babe?- Luna nodded bit more interested in where is this story going. At the Same moment Lincoln added

\- Well a few months after those day. When you were in a tour Sam come to my home.

\- And because you already become big Rockman, I asked him about help in making a second-best gift for my special Lunatic.- Sam ended. Luna slowly connected the dots and asked

\- You had slept with Lincoln? And it's your baby- She asked with mixed feeling. Her girlfriend betrayed him, fuck her bro and born his child but she did it because good intentions... to made her happy. She wasn't sure what she should feel now. Sam noticed her condition and asked

\- Luna, you are angry.- She denied and jumped to grabbed Sam and Lincoln in a bear hug. She started to cry because of happiness. Next Luna let them go and she put both hands on Sam's shoulder. She said

\- I never could be crazy on any of you. Sam, you are lesbian but for me, you agreed to sleep with the man. It' s the most romantic thing you could do.- Next she kissed her. Next she looked on Lincoln and said

\- And you gave your first time to make me happy. It's the most nice thing you could do.- Lincoln replied

\- It was nothing- Luna hugged him again and kiss in the cheek.

\- So what's the baby's name?

\- Well, we left you this decision- Sam explained. Luna stroked her chin thoughtfully and said

\- Well according to family tradition I think that Leo sounds good.

\- It's beauty name- Sam said kissing her girlfriend.

\- Well, it's a beauty gift- Luna returned a kiss. Next, she looked at Lincoln encouraging him to come closer. When their trio was close, Luna again hugged them and she whispered to their ears.

\- I could even say that I will be happy if you made more gifts like that.- Lincoln and Sam blushed at that suggestion. Luna just gave them her blessing. Lincoln what confused even with Luna blessing he couldn't feel well sleeping with some else girl but Sam has released tension

\- Maybe you join someday?- She said with a cheeky smile. All three laughed on this suggestion. For them, the rest of the party was a mixture of congratulations, suggestions, tips, praise, promises, and fun with little Leo Loud.


End file.
